


happy birthday to u

by renard_endormi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_endormi/pseuds/renard_endormi
Summary: Забыть о своём же дне рождения, провести его в одиночку, а вечером получить совсем не то, что ты ожидал, но не менее приятное? Шоё знает, Шоё умеет, Шоё практикует.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	happy birthday to u

**Author's Note:**

> критика принимается только адекватная, важно учитывать, что сюжета тут нет, ибо флафф ради флаффа, мне просто захотелось милых котят  
> также крики про оос не слышу - исключительно моё виденье их отношений  
> приятного прочтения

Утро начинается с привычного будильника, душа и не крепкого кофе с молоком. В зеркале, которое висит в коридоре, мельком можно заметить пушистую растрепанную рыжую копну — приводить волосы в порядок сразу после сна для слабаков. Тишину в квартире нарушает звон ложки по краям кружки — сахар, все же, надо размешать.

Неделя сессий и зачетов только что закончилась, сейчас воскресенье, можно отоспаться от души и лежать в постели хоть до вечера, мысленно ~~или нет~~ крича: «блять, я сдал!». Зачетка лежит в рюкзаке, морально очень хорошо, а вот физически не очень, ибо питаться практически одним кофе, спать по три часа в сутки и пиздовать обратно на пары, а вечером снова на повторение, мягко сказать, не особо хорошо.

Шоё сонно разлепляет глаза и рассеянно скользит янтарным взглядом по высыхающей посуде. Значит, его сожитель уже встал, позавтракал и помыл за собой посуду. Похвально, конечно, но время девять утра, а его самого уже в квартире нет. Ну и куда этого ~~идиота~~ милейшей души человека уже унесло? Жить одному казалось уже какой-то нереальной или попросту невыполнимой задачей. После окончания старшей школы хотелось съехать от семьи и не мешать, собственно, он так и сделал.

Примерно за полгода до выпуска начали поступать предложения из разных институтов и университетов и, надо сказать, было из чего выбрать. Но идти одному не хотелось или, точнее сказать, его одного видеть не хотели. Если идет Шоё — должен идти и Тобио, ведь стоит только заикнуться, что они не собирались идти вместе: «мы вам перезвоним». Как правило, звонков не следовало.

« _— Ты еще не думал, куда поступать? — Хината поворачивает голову в сторону начавшего разговор Кагеямы, не спеша поднимать голову с рук._

_— В Токийский университет, уже ответил на их предложение, — пожимает плечами рыжеволосый и снова прикрывает глаза. — А ты?_

_— И я._ »

Предложение съехаться и не издеваться над своим бюджетом, так как учились они все равно в одном месте, долго ждать себя не заставило. Теперь же, заканчивая третий курс, Шоё вспоминает то время с улыбкой. Первый курс, множество знакомств и впечатлений, новая волейбольная команда, новый тренер, первые подработки после учебы, чтобы появилось немного свободных денег, которые можно потратить на себя, а не на продукты и оплату квартиры. Сейчас же все спокойнее и проще в каком-то плане, ведь когда делаешь что-то очень долгое время — просто начинаешь привыкать, что и произошло с Хинатой. Не сказать, что он против.

Юноша хлопает медовыми ресницами, сгоняя пелену воспоминаний перед глазами. Который час? И вообще, какое число, он как-то вообще из жизни вывалился за последние два дня? Приходится подняться со стула, помыть чашку, уйти обратно в комнату за телефоном, чтобы увидеть несколько пропущенных и, кажется, бесконечные поздравления… Стоп, поздравления?

Двадцать первое число… Да ладно, он забыл о собственном дне рождения?

— Так старость и приходит, — вздыхает волейболист и отписывает всем благодарности за пожелания. Так, что ж, хорошо, он вспомнил, что ему на год ближе к смерти, а дальше что? — Чем бы заняться…

Конечно, первым делом на ум приходит уборка. То ли Тобио на него так своей чистоплотностью влияет, то ли… То ли правда старость. К слову о Тобио.

 _Где он?_

Ни записки, ни сообщения, ни-че-го. Вроде бы Шоё это волновать не должно, но все равно как-то немного тревожно и даже обидно.

Встряхнув головой, студент отвлекается от неприятных мыслей. Ах да, уборка. Итак, где пылесос, влажная тряпка и колонка?.. Под музыку работается лучше, именно поэтому надо выуживать из тумбочки выше упомянутую колонку, включать любимый плейлист и делать громкость побольше, ибо пылесос шумит как последняя тварь, а услышать хотя бы обрывки мелодии, все-таки, хочется. Подпевать исполнителю, когда ты не знаешь и половины слов? А что, когда-то было по-другому? Пыль с полок протерта, полы помыты по всей квартире, вещи в шкафах разложены, грязное белье постирано и повешено в сушку. Стоит только все убрать на места и завалиться на кровать, так в дверь сразу стучат. Здорово, конечно, но ему хотелось полежать… Видимо, не в этой жизни.

Ему с порога вручают торт, еще какую-то коробку (Шоё догадывается, что это непосредственный подарок), а за этим всем стоит улыбающийся во все тридцать два Бокуто, рядом закатывающий глаза Кенма и извиняющийся за весь этот беспорядок Ямагучи. Ох. Ладно, Хината им рад, на самом деле, потому что ему теперь снова есть чем себя занять. Разлить всем чай, послушать последние новости, порадоваться с закрытыми сессиями и начинающемуся отдыху. И про торт забывать не стоит. Шоё лишь в очередной раз удивился, как хорошо его знают друзья — шоколадный с полосками ванильного крема. Когда юноша собирался открыть коробку — его наглым образом прервали и сказали дождаться… подарка от Кагеямы. Ага, значит, подарок все-таки будет. Но вот уже почти пять вечера, он все еще не получил никаких весточек от парня. Это настораживает. Ребята уходят к шести, а Шоё просто сидит на диванчике в гостиной и потягивает пятую кружку чая с лимоном. Или это уже шестая? Не важно, важно другое — сколько ему тут еще сидеть и ждать?

Звук поворачиваемого ключа в дверном замке раздается примерно в… В десять, мать вашу, вечера. Рыжеволосый вылезает из-под пледа и отставляет очередную чашку на столик, выходя в коридор и готовясь уже высказать все, что он думает о Тобио, его неумении писать сообщения и их отношениях в целом, но останавливается на выходе из гостиной. Хм, а что, если была уважительная причина? Почему-то Шоё об этом ни разу за весь день не подумал… Ладно, объяснения он с него точно потребует — ну не дело это, вот так вот брать и исчезать. Да и в такой день! Хината кисло усмехается. Какой «такой»? Он сам о своем дне рождения забыл, что там про Тобио говорить, который иногда забывает какой сейчас день недели.

Хината садится обратно на диван и обнимает собственные колени, послушно дожидаясь, когда же к нему придут. Он обиделся, вот так вот, и поэтому он ни к кому сам не пойдет.

— Привет, — в ответ молчание. Кагеяма вздыхает. Сам молодец, что сказать, но он ведь не просто так… Правда, осталось в этом убедить Хинату. — Извиняться бесполезно?

— Извиняться никогда не бесполезно, — буркает рыжеволосый и показательно поднимает носик повыше, отворачивая голову и дуя щеки. 

— Тогда извини. Посмотришь подарок? Я за ним весь день по городу ездил, не заставляй его ждать, — брюнет целует парня в макушку и ставит на его колени объемную коробку с прорезями. Что там? Шоё интересно, но он все еще обижен, это Тобио прекрасно видит. В ход идет не такая уж тяжелая, но артиллерия — поцелуи за ушками и массаж головы. После такого Хината всегда тает и перестает дуться, уже проверено годами. 

— Что там? — рыжая пушистая челка сдувается с лба, а сам Шоё с интересом тыкает в крышку коробки. Нет, у него есть предположения, но они какие-то больше сказочные, чем реальные. Тобио лишь молчит, испытующе смотря на чужие руки на крышке. «Быстрее, ну» — вот о чем говорит его вид. 

Хината развязывает ленту, убирает ее на диван, приоткрывает коробку и еле сдерживает писк. 

Щенок японского карамельного шпица. Маленький, свернувшийся в клубочек и уткнувшийся кожаным носиком себе в пушистый хвост. Видимо, устал от всех разъездов днем. Ну и как тут можно сердиться. 

— Ты не такой уж и безответственный как на первом году старшей школы, да и я тут живу, могу присматривать за вами двумя, — как-то слишком буднично начинает брюнет, заставляя Хинату положить палец ему на губы. 

— Спасибо, — он мило улыбается и снова переводит взгляд на щенка. — Сколько ему?

— Три месяца. Привитый, в процессе приручения к улице, а пока — пеленки и систематически регулярные выходы на природу, — Кагеяма кивает на коробку с подарками от приходивших сегодня ребят. — Мы договорились, что с меня щенок, а с них все средства по уходу и лежанки с игрушками.

Шоё быстро организовывает место для щенка, переносит его из коробки на круглую лежанку, которая больше него в пару раз, дает себя обнюхать и вылизать руку, прежде чем сонная мордочка снова заваливается спать. Действительно, устал за сегодня, слишком много впечатлений для такого маленького существа. 

Студент, убедившись, что шпиц уснул, падает обратно на колени к Тобио, притягивая его к себе. Теперь, когда эта шпала (по словам того же Шоё) уже дома, можно успокоиться, дать себя поцеловать и прилипнуть, никуда не отлипая.

Настало время забирать свой главный подарок. Свой и больше ничей.


End file.
